1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic displays and, more specifically, to monitoring operation of one or more electronic displays within a display network.
2. State of the Art
Displays or signs, such as billboards, have been used for many years to convey information to passersby such as advertising, traffic messages, and the like. Traditionally, these displays were only capable of delivering a single message or advertisement. This message was generally printed on strips of paper that were then adhered to the display. To change the message, new paper needed to be printed and adhered to the display.
More recently, displays have become electronic, using lights, light emitting diodes (LEDs), and other electronic devices to display visual content that can be easily adaptable to display a wide variety of messages in the form of words and images from the same display without having to physically change the characteristics of the display. These electronic displays can easily modify a graphic image or message to create video displays and modify the type of message or advertisement that is shown on the electronic display at regular intervals, or at targeted times depending on expected traffic near the display, or public interest. These possible images are generally referred to herein as visual content.
For conventional displays, the visual content is delivered to the physical location and affixed to the display. With electronic displays, the visual content must still be delivered to the physical location, but the content delivery may be performed electronically. In addition, while traditional displays may display the same message for weeks or months at a time, electronic displays enable the message to be changed easily and often. Thus, it may be possible to modify the visual content many times in a single day. Furthermore, electronic displays may be networked together such that the displays may communicate with each other, or with a central computer.
Although electronic displays have increased the productivity and the efficiency by which information is conveyed to passersby, monitoring and maintaining the operation of electronic displays within a display network remains challenging. For example, an error displayed on an electronic display or a malfunction of an electronic display typically goes unresolved until a customer notifies maintenance personnel.
There is a need for methods to improve the functionality of electronic displays. Specifically, there is a need to enhance the method of monitoring one or more electronic displays.